


She Doesn't Care

by intensedreams



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensedreams/pseuds/intensedreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is it with her weakness for older women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Doesn't Care

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet that wouldn't leave me alone.  
> There will be more at some point when i have time :)

Fingertips dust over her thighs, palms smoothing to the tight material, pressing firmly. Raven's breath hitches at the more solid touch, her hands dropping to clench tightly at the edge of the workbench. 

"Your pulse is elevated," she hears that slightly chilling tone say. Raven doesn't care. She doesn't. 

"Yeah no shit," Raven gasps as she feels that very real feeling body pressing closer. She spreads her legs, just a touch, lets that body closer.  

Oh god what is she doing. 

What is it with her weakness for older women. 

"I really need your help, Raven," the voice says, warm breath passing over Raven's ear, emotionless. But is it warm or is it all in her head? She can practically hear the tilt of a head. Raven's head is swimming as she feels warm lips brush the curve of her ear, feels hands smooth up her thighs and rest on the curve of her waist. "Won't you help me, Raven?" Emotionless. 

Raven knows this is fucked, knows it's in her head. It's a fucking AI and it's circuitry and electricity and _not fucking real._ She doesn't know what it is. Fuck. Alie's hands move up her waist, spreading out over her breasts, thumbs brushing just so over her nipples. It's like being touched with calculated precision as a shiver goes up her spine and she feels her pussy responding.  

Raven can't look at the woman in red, but her body is singing for her. Fuck. 

"Raven won't you look at me?" Raven's muttering curses under her breath as she feels Alie's palms move up her chest and her neck, never losing contact with her skin. Her hands cup Raven's cheeks, fingers nestling around her ears, firm yet tender. She feels the gentle pressure urging her face up.  

She groans as Alie presses closer still, her stomach pressing flush against Raven, the heat of her transferring through thin material. 

It's not fucking real. 

 _Feels real enough,_ some part of her responds. 

She feels the pressure of Alie's hands, her fingertips, increase and start to _grip._  

 _"Look at me, Raven,"_ she hears whispered. She feels warm breath brush over her nose, her cheeks. She can feel her body responding to Alie, and she's part shame part lust. It's been so long though, and Alie has given her something she never thought she'd have again. 

It's fucked up. 

But Alie is forcing her head up, up, and Raven closes her eyes as she lets her.  

It's fucked up but Raven's lips part and seek the other woman's and she's moaning as her tongue meets wet warmth. Her head is swimming as she breathes harshly through her nose and hears the AI do the same. 

Mimicking, learning. 

She doesn't care and her hands leave the safety of the metal work table and are sliding up red material. 

She doesn't care, she doesn't. Alie might not be real but she damn well feels better than- 

"Hey Raven." She jumps as Monty lopes into the workshop, fumbling at the air and grabbing the edge of the table again. "We need to talk about what happened the other day, I wanna know what's going on." 

Fuck. Raven wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. Her lips are tingling and she's wet. It's getting harder to remember what she found out the other day, getting harder to remember that she can't remember. Alie is reeling her in, and it's getting harder to ignore her, to avoid Jaha. 

She's never given in before. 

She's not sure she can stop herself next time. 

 


End file.
